User talk:Warriorcat1195
Here are some ground rules for my talk page: Don't do anything stupid No swearing I do charart requests! Please fill out a form as the following: '1. '''Blank '''2. '''Pelt color '''3. '''pattern (tortoiseshell, tabby--be sure to say what kind of tabby, and the color of the stripes--, bicolored, etc) '''4. '''extras (scars, torn ears, etc) '''5. '''eye color '''6. '(optional) ear, nose, and pad color '7. '''other Enjoy! Re:Talk Pages Alright! That'll make things easier. Any important pose pictures I have saved so that is okay. Now I really have to fix the problem with my siggie :/ any ideas? 01:32, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Ay So it's a really semi-complicated process but I could salvage some of the old conversations(if needed). For example, just before I came on your talk page I commented on the message wall thing I left on Stealth's wall? I think they're still there, but there's no way to get to them. Also, we can't create more. Thanks so much for switching it, it makes everything so much easier! Oh btw, Icebreeze is an SW over at WW, doesn't that make her one here? Lol ikr. I'm literally praying that it doesn't get broken, cause the deputy blanks just got updated and I really want to get Rain done before they go CBA. Woah. Okay, you need to be really careful. COPPA and the 13 years old thing... Don't get caught. I dunno. It's the rules, and they have to be followed. Tbh I'm 13 and I had to wait so at least you'll be able to come back then. I won't edit your user page cause the rules say I'm not allowed to edit someone else's userpage. I'm sorry. Oh, and Skye is a he. Yeah, people do change them a lot. Well, I'll be around here, but I have to check the rules to see if I'm even allowed to be editing with you because of COPPA and all. It's not just WW, it's wikia as a whole you know. Re:Charart I actually think for now until we finish with most blanks leave it. After we have all the blanks we need I'd say to move on. There is always going to be a lot to do early on, we'll get through it. 00:59, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Prey-Hunter Yep go ahead, that pose looks good. 02:00, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Woah what? What happened? Of course I'll keep this place running but what happened? You're getting much better with your chararts! :( Okay. I'll stay around and wait. You just take care of yourself, okay? 02:02, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Huh? I'm inactive? Sorry I think I just got distracted with some other stuff and forgot to check here. 21:47, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Urgh speaking of inactive, I won't be on too much today as I have a pretty busy day. 21:26, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Signature Sure, I'll have it done tomorrow. Just have a lot of homework today so I'll code it in study hall. Thanks. I'll get to your sig tonight, had to finish a project earlier so yeah. Ravenpaw Lol it's April Fool's day so everyone is messing with the pictures. We're allowed to btw. Charart Skills Good job! :) I'd say you got the yellow down pat but if you want it more lighter, magic wand where the yellow is on the paws, take it to another layer and lower the opacity a bit. 23:37, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Softpaw Pose I think it's good. Who will work on it? I mean that a lot of my images I'm about to approve on the approval page and you are still working on a few blanks. Are you overworking yourself? I just have not much to do with blanks except an idea for the Dark Forest blank I'll work on. Here it is by the way, except I'll draw bared teeth and sheathed claws of course. 23:37, April 2, 2016 (UTC) I think it's better as a softpaw but yes we do need a loner blank. 23:56, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Leopardstar's Mistake Hey I actually have another novella ready to go. I just want things to be finished with ''Leopardstar's Mistake side of things. I'll do the remaining chararts but there is only the main page and the chapter summaries left to do. Can you help me finish those? The sooner I get everything done, the sooner I'll release the next novella. I think you will like it, especially a specific two characters I cannot reveal yet... 01:06, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:More Poses Actually can I take the loner? Sorry I'm just really eager to have it done soon for Petalheart and I will be quicker, purely because of my experience and free time. I'm almost finished with the Dark Forest blank so don't worry about that and I'll take whatever other image you want me to take. 22:52, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Alright I'll get to work on those when I've finished Riverkit's StarClan image. 00:32, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Becomning a Warrior To answer your question, I want to see more example of your shading with different colours of cats and help you with placement of stripes when it comes to tabbies, but other than that yes. 03:19, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks! I'll definitely start some fanfictions sooner or later, I have a couple on wattpad that are still in the middle of writing myself, '' Its fine if you ramble, im glad to know that someone can give a decent description of this cool place :D And I am in love with charart, I will probably do some of his actually, thanks for the suggestion! 22:19, April 7, 2016 (UTC)'' Signature Yay I finally finished it! It can be found here. To sign, change your sig preferences to this }} and then use three of these: ~ (never do 4, it'll screw it up). Hope you like it! Although I'll be more than happy to tweak it as it is quite long for a siggie. Finished product: Enjoy! Re:More Pages Can I have a look at the scene please? I just need to know what chapter it is and I'll have a look. 23:02, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Alright I'll go check when I finish up with my next novella. Oh and if you want early access, here ya go! there is ten chapters over all and I upload a chapter at a time so when you reach the end just reload and more should be there. 00:13, April 10, 2016 (UTC) I finally remembered to have a look. I don't think so as Fluffycloud never really existed I guess, but it is your book so it's up to you. 05:50, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey So, I'm sure you've noticed I haven't been active here at all, and I owe you an explanation. Right now is probably the worst time for me as far as school and it being stressful - admittedly, I wasn't really considering how the next few months would go when I asked to join your wiki. I have standardized testing (FSAs), final exams, and hours and hours of homework a night coming up. I'll surely come back in the summer or sooner if school lets up (unlikely). In the meantime, I'd like to be removed from your Charart project, and I wish you good look with this wiki! 13:43, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Wow, I didn't realize that... what a coincidence. I'd rather not be too specific about what grade I'm in on here, if that's ok. I know specifying middle or high school isn't a big deal, but anyone can read these talk pages, so... I'm kind of hesitant to give out any information about myself where anyone can read it, which you can probably tell by my Warriors Wiki userpage. 17:14, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ah, thanks. I'm on vacation rn and editing on mobile is a pain so I'll get that done by Thursday when I return Re: Fixed that for you :) Oops. So let me explain... Three weeks ago I caught the flu, which made me dig into my edit stockpile(for WW) which basically consists of typos I know exist and chapter subpages. Idk, I'm still sorta recovering from that, and I regret not getting the flu shot. Then, I went on vacation to the dry Grand Canyon and it was fun, but way too cold. Those templates exist, but I still need to set up Project Books properly before they can be on talk pages. Aaaannndddd... I sorta forgot about them entirely in the past few days so I'll go do that soon. You can make the rock cycle out of Starbursts? Cool. I collect starburst wrappers and make bracelets out of them in school Re:WW Charart Tweak Thankyou for letting me know I'll get onto fixing it. 21:58, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks, I'll add it when I can find the time to dig up the cite Idk, it's half and half. The newer pages seem to be worded that way, so... Pinestar's Commitment Hey I want to help finish some pages but I cannot see the Pinestar's Commitment book it's blank for some reason. 23:00, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Warriorcat, I am ''so ''sorry. I forgot to tell you the reason I haven't been editing lately. I stopped editing about a month ago. I'm really trying to finish up The Last Hope before I continue editing ''any ''wikia. I just started The Forgotten Warrior, so I should be done with The Last Hope soon. *~CinderStripe~*